The Riddle Ladies, Teil3 Demona
by Lupina Riddle
Summary: Mara ist vergessen, der Abschluss geschafft, aber ein Halbblut wird in der Familie Rice nicht geduldet! COMPLETE
1. Durchbrennen

1945

Es war ein lauer Sommer Abend, kurz mach meinem Hogwarts-Abschluss. Ich saß auf der weißen Marmorbang, die in dem dunklen Garten meines Elternhauses stand und beobachtete die Sterne über mir.

Ein leichter Wind lies meine langen schwarzen Haare ein Wenig tanzen. Traurig seufzte ich und schloss hilflos meine türkisenen Augen.

Warum musste der einzige Erbe Slytherins ein Halbblut sein? Warum konnte ich, Demona Rice, nicht einfach mit diesem süßen schwarzen Magier zusammen sein? Warum konnte mein Vater nicht einmal eine Ausnahme machen? Und warum musste ich jemanden heiraten, den ich hasste und konnte nicht den zum Mann nehmen, den ich liebte?

Eine stille, einzelne Träne der Verzweiflung drang aus meinen geschlossenen Lidern, rollte über meine blasse Wange und trocknete dort.

„Warum kann ich dich nicht lieben, Tom?" flüsterte ich verzweifelt und erschreckte mich furchtbar, als ich plötzlich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und einen Kuss auf meinem Haaren spürte.

„Tom?" fragte ich zweifelnd, ließ jedoch die Augen zu, denn falls ich mir es wirklich nur einbildete, wollte ich es nicht zerstören!

„Nenn mich nicht so, Liebling-„ seufzte die vertraute Stimme meiner Geliebten in mein Ohr und er küsste mit seinen kalten Lippen meinen Hals.

„Voldemort!" stöhnte ich liebevoll, umarmte den Gleichaltrigen, mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen und ließ mich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen.

„Ja, Demona und du kannst deine Augen auch öffnen, ich bin kein Traum!" lächelte Tom und küsste mich französisch. Glücklich sah ich ihn nach dem Kuss an.

Seine kurzen Haare waren noch schwärzer als meine, der Farbe seiner Augen ähnelnd und seine adlig blasse Hautfarbe bildete den perfekten Kontrast dazu. Seine eben geküssten, leicht rosa Lippen waren zu einem überglücklichen Lächeln verzogen und seine starken Arme hielten mich fest umarmt.

„Was machst du hier? Was wenn Vater dich sieht?" fragte ich ohne Angst, mich nur künstlich beschweren und meinen Kopf an seine muskulösen Schultern legen.

„Ich hab dich so vermist, meine Kleine! Wenn ich noch länger ohne dich gewesen wäre, wäre ich wahrscheinlich verrückt geworden!" säuselte er beruhigend, küsste wieder auf mein Haar und strich dann mit den weißen Fingern durch meine dunkle Mähne. „Und du weist genau, dass dein Vater mir nicht das Wasser reichen kann! Du bist es worum ich mir Sorgen mache!"

Mit dem letzten Satz löste er mich von ihm, sah mich prüfend an und strich dann leicht und fast traurig seufzend die halb getrocknete Träne von meiner Wange.

„Ich bin deine Tränen nicht wert, Geliebte! Nichts ich es wert, dass du traurig bist!"

„My Lord," hauchte ich und drückte mich wieder an ihn, „ihr seid alles in meinem wertlosem Leben! Wenn ich euch nicht haben kann, will ich keinen Anderen! Snape hat mir bereits das tötlich-"

„_Nein_!" entsetzt unterbrach mich der dunkle Lord, mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Angst in den tiefen Augen auf mich herunter sehend, „Du wirst dich nicht umbringen, meine Geliebte! Das _darfst_ du mir nicht antun!"

„Aber ich kann weder mit noch ohne dich leben, Tom! Ich kenne keinen anderen Ausweg!" versuchte ich ihm traurig zu erklären, „Wenn ich erst einmal verheiratet bin, werden wir uns überhabt nicht mehr sehen können!"

„Dann komm mit mir mit, Demona!" sagte der Mann, den ich über alles liebte, ernst und mein Herz machte einen kleinen Freudensprung, „Darum bin ich ja hier. Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich ins Ausland gehen will und dich fragen ob du mit kommen wil-"

„Natürlich!" stieß ich glücklich aus und küsste ihn beflügelt von meiner Freude, bevor er überhaupt seine Frage beendet hatte.

Er lachte leise und glücklich, als ich den Kuss löste und mich kleinlaut dafür entschuldigte, ihn unterbrochen zu haben.

„Schon gut, bei dir macht es mir nichts aus. Hast du deinen Zauberstab?"

Ich nickte und zeigte meinem Lord, den 20cm langen schwarzen Holzstab, der eine schwarze Phönixfeder enthielt.

„Gut, dann erst mal zu mir. Hier ist es nicht sicher mehr zu sagen!" murmelte er, abermals nickte ich und wir verschwanten lautlos.

Wenige Sekunden später befanden wir uns in der verstaubten Eingangshalle des leer stehenden Riddle Hauses. Wir gingen in den Salon des Erdgeschosses und setzten uns dort Arm in Arm auf das Sofa.

„Ich habe mein Ziel nicht aufgegeben." begann mein Geliebter ernst.

Seine Ziele, alle unwürdigen Zauberer zu töten und der mächtigste schwarze Magier der Erde zu werden, waren mir seit unserem fünften Schuljahr, in dem er einen Basilisken in der Schule los gelassen hatte, wohl bekannt.

Ich nickte.

„Also habe ich beschlossen, durch die Welt zu reisen und nach Möglichkeiten zu suchen, die mich stärker und mächtiger machen. Und dann in ein paar Jahren wider zu kommen und meinen rechtmäßigen Platz als Herrscher einzunehmen."

Ich nickte nur wieder, da ich ihn zwar liebte, doch auch für größenwarnsinnig hielt und dass wusste er. Aber ich freute mich auf die Weltreise zusammen mit ihm.

Wie gesagt so getan, wir verließen Groß Britannien noch in derselben Nacht. Ohne irgendjemandem zu benachrichtigen.

Wir reisten durch Europa, Asien und Afrika, sogar nach Nord- und Süd-Amerika und mit jedem Ritual, jeder Verwandlung und jedem Trank wurde mein Gemahl, denn in Paris hatten wir geheiratet, stärker, aber auch kälter.

_na wie gefiel euch das erste Kapitel? _

_Bitte ganz lieb um Reviews._


	2. Ägypten

(1947)

Nach meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag fragte ich Tom zum ersten Mal, „My Lord, wann gedenkt ihr nach Hause zurück zukehren?"

Es war Nacht gewesen und wir hatten im Bett gelegen, als ich es gewagt hatte diese Frage zu stellen. Tom sah mich mit rot verfärbten Augen an und sagte liebevoll, „Du kannst gehen wann immer es dir beliebt, Geliebte. Aber ich bitte dich, bleib noch einwenig bei mir."

Ich hatte ihn liebend geküsst und hatte lange Zeit nicht mehr gefragt.

(1950)

Dann drei Jahre später, in Rumänien fragte ich meinen geliebten Lord wieder.

Dieses Mal blitzten seine Augen fast gefährlich und seine Antwort war ein leises, „Noch nicht!"

Am Anfang unserer Reise hatte ich ihm schwören müssen, dass ich mich drum kümmern würde keine Kinder zu bekommen. Dies war notwendig, weil wir mit einem Baby nicht apparieren hätten können. Ich sah dies ein, doch mit jedem neuen Versuch mehr Macht zu erlangen, entfernte sich Tom ein Stück mehr von mir. Und je mehr er sich von mir entfernte, umso mehr wünschte ich mir ein Kind von ihm, das mein leeres Leben wieder mit Glück und Liebe füllte.

(1952)

Im Januar 1952 waren wir in Giseh, in Ägypten und wir waren nun schon sieben lange Jahre durch die Welt gereist, fragte ich ihn ein drittes Mal.

„Tom, wann hast du eigentlich genug und läst uns nach Hause reisen?"

Wir waren gerade nach einer langen Pyramidenbesichtigungstour ins Hotel zurück und ins Bett gegangen. Meine Stimme war zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren ungeduldig und gereizt durch Erschöpfung.

Überrascht keuchte ich auf, als ich spürte wie seine Hand sich um meinen noch immer makellosen Hals legte und zudrückte. Während er fast wütend zischte, „Wenn ich es führ angebracht halte! Und nenn mich nie wieder so!"

Ängstlich sah ich den nun über mich gebeugten Mann, mit den rot funkelnden Augen an. In meiner Brust spürte ich mein schon lange angeknackstes Herz brechen und begann lautlos zu weinen.

Seine flache Hand traf mich schmerzvoll im Gesicht, ich wimmerte erschrocken auf und er knurrte, während er aus dem Bett stieg, „Schwache, dumme Frau!"

„Nein, geh nicht, Geliebter!" flehte ich, als er sich mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes anzog, „Bitte bleib bei mir, Tom!"

Dass war mehr gewesen, als mir zustand und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtete mein Geliebter seinen Zauberstab gegen mich.

„Crucio!"

Kurz aufschreiend und dann gegen den Drang vor Schmerz weiter zu schreien, den mir mein Ehemann zufügte, ankämpfend, fiel ich zurück in das Bett.

Er hob den Zauber auf und disapparierte.

Als er verschwunden war, vergrub ich mein Gesicht in den Kissen und weinte die ganze Nacht, ohne einzuschlafen.

Der dunkle Lord liebte mich nicht mehr, die Zauber und Flüche hatten ihn zu sehr verändert, als das er noch so ein schönes Gefühl zustande bringen könnte.

Aber was würde mir ein Leben ohne seine Liebe geben?

Nicht mehr, als ein Leben ohne ihn!

Der Morgen kam und ich hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, ich würde Mara folgen! Nur wie wusste ich noch nicht.

Da, mit den ersten Strahlen der Sonne, glitzerten die Scherben des Gestern von mir zerbrochenen Spiegels. Ich hatte seine ungelogne Spiegelung meines Gesichtes nicht mehr ausgehalten, nachdem mein Mann über die wunderschöne Nofretete geschwärmt hatte.

Nun sahen die Scherben versprechend, gar verlockend aus, mit ihren Klingen scharfen Splitterrändern. Fast wie hypnotisiert stand ich auf, immer zu auf das Farbenspiel der Klingen starrend und nahm die, die mir am schärfsten schien, in die linke Hand.

Der Schmerz in meinem zerbrochenen Herzen war stärker als jeder körperliche Schmerz und als ich fest mit der scharfen Scherbe über meine gut sichtbaren Pulsadern schnitt, spürte ich kaum einen leichten Druck.

Halb warnsinnig vor Schmerz in meinem Kopf, sah ich lächelnd auf das pochend aus meinem Körper fließende Blut. Schnell, bevor mir schwindelig werden würde, öffnete ich auch meinen linken Arm und ritzte über das dunkle Mal, das ihn verzierte.

Schon wurde unscharf, ich fiel, schlug hart auf dem Boden auf und wurde endlich ohnmächtig.


	3. Es tut mir leit

Doch traf der sosehr herbeigesehnte Tod nicht ein, sondern ich wachte irgendwo, irgendwann, durch eine mir unerklärliche Tatsache wieder auf.

Meine Augen schmerzten, als ich sie öffnete und es war immer noch alles unscharf. Nur langsam konnte ich mein Umfeld besser erkennen. Anscheinend lag ich in dem Bett unseres Hotelzimmers, es war schon wieder hell und für einen Moment blendete mich die Sonne, bis jemand die Vorhänge zuzog.

Ich versuchte mich umzusehen, mich aufzurichten, doch zwei starke Hände hielten mich davon ab. Dann erkannte ich Toms Gesicht über mir und zuckte verängstigt vor seiner Berührung zurück.

„Es tut mir leit, Liebling!" flüsterte er und staunend sah ich Tränen in seinen seltsamerweise wieder schwarzen Augen und auf den von der ägyptischen Sonne gebräunten Wangen meines Gemahls, „Es tut mir so unendlich leit!"

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an, noch nie hatte ich ihn weinen sehen und seit mindestens fünf Jahren, hatte er sich nicht mehr für sein Verhalten entschuldigt. Hatte es ihn wirklich noch interessiert, ob ich lebte oder nicht? Liebte er mich vielleicht doch noch?

„Bitte Demona, tu so etwas nie wieder!" bat er mich, nun sehr vorsichtig meine Hand nehmend und küssend. Ja, er küsste meine Hand noch nicht einmal richtig, er hauchte nur einen sanften Kuss auf meine zarten Finger, als ob sie bei einer stärkeren Berührung zerbrechen würden.

Mein Handgelenk schmerzte zwar, doch ließ ich mir das nicht anmerken, zulange hatte er mich nicht mehr so zärtlich berührt. Glücklich lächelte ich meinen Ehemann an, war es wirklich möglich, dass er sich wieder so benahm, wie vor unserer Reise?

„Keine Sorge," sagte eine weibliche Stimme sehr energievoll, „sie wird wieder ganz gesund werden und für ein zweiten Versuch wird sie sich was anderes ausdenken müssen, an die Adern kommt sie nicht mehr ran."

Lächelnd betrat eine wahrscheinlich hier lebende Heilerin mein Blickfeld und legte ihre Hand auf meine Stirn um meine Temperatur zufühlen.

Doch Tom schlug wütend ihren Arm von mir und fauchte, „Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst sie nicht anfassen, Schlammblut!" Für einen Moment blitzten seine Augen wieder rot auf.

Ich lachte heiser und hauchte, denn zu mehr schien ich nicht die Kraft zu besitzen, „Töte sie Geliebter, sie weiß zu viel!"

Lächelnd nickte er mir zu, murmelte wohl bekannte Worte und die Frau fiel zu Boden, dann wand er sich wieder an mich, „Wie geht es dir, mein Schatz? Du hast so viel Blut verloren, dass ich dachte du würdest es nicht überleben!"

Der dunkle Lord hörte sich so besorgt, so ängstlich an, dass ich nur gutmütig lächelnd sagen konnte, „Mir geht es immer gut, solange ich deine Liebe spüren kann, mein Geliebter!" und ich schloss ihm in meine Arme.

„Bitte Demona, bitte versuch _nie_ wieder dich umzubringen!" flehte er immer noch in meinen Armen, dann fügte er mit schlechtem Gewissen hinzu, „Du hast das meinet wegen getan, nicht war?"

Lange sah ich in seine schwarzen Augen, dann nickte ich stumm und als ich mich wieder an den Schmerz und die Leere in meinem Kopf und meinem Herzen erinnerte, drückte ich ihn noch fester, ich wollte ihn nie wieder los lassen!

„Warum, Tom?" fragte ich leise und spürte eine Träne auf meiner Wange, „Warum hast du das getan? Warum liebst du mich nicht mehr?"

Bei der Nennung seines Vornamens verspannte er sich kurz, sagte jedoch nur, „Ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los war, mein Schatz, aber es tut mir fruchtbar leit und ich liebe dich immer noch über alles!"

„Ich liebe dich auch über alles, Tom!" säuselte ich glücklich und fiel ein wenig erschöpft in die Kissen zurück, „Wann gehen wir endlich nach Hause, Geliebter?"

Er seufzte tief, strich mir mit den langen Fingern die wilden Haarstränen aus dem Gesicht und sagte dann leise, mich nicht direkt ansehend, „Noch nicht. Ich konnte dich noch nicht Mal ohne die Hilfe einer Heilerin gesund pflegen! Nur noch ein wenig länger, ja Geliebte?"

Mit diesen Worten sah er mir fast flehend in die Augen und ich nickte, „Aber mach so etwas, wie Gesternabend nie wieder!"

„Gestern?" fragte er leicht verwirt und erklärte dann Stirn runzelnd, „Du warst eine ganze Woche ohne Bewusstsein!"

„Oh." machte ich nur verwundert, dachte dann bei mir, „Kein Wunder das er sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte!" und war eingeschlafen.

Später erzählte Tom mir, er habe mich fast ganz verblutet auf gefunden, meine Wunden geschlossen und die Heilerin gerufen. Es hatte solange gedauert mir wieder genug Blut zu verschaffen, weil ich eine Regis war. Das hieß ich war eine Erbin Serpia Regis, der langjährigen Gefährtin Slytherins. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass ich nur die richtige Mischung von Menschen- und Schlangenblut vertrug, eine andere Mischung verursachte eine allergisch Reaktion und ich konnte dabei sogar sterben. Leider hatte die Heilerin diese Mischung nicht gekannt und sie hatten er einige versuche durchführen müssen.


	4. Ich brauche dich

Doch es ging nur eine Weile gut und im Winter des gleichen Jahres in Australien, versuchte ich mir mit einem Spinnengift wieder mein Leben zunehmen. Spinnengift deswegen, weil es hier die giftigsten Spinnen gab, ich mir also nichts kaufen brauchte und weil es bei mir am besten wirkte. Doch auch dies misslang.

Es hatte damit angefangen, dass mein Tom manchmal einfach über Nacht wegging und mich allein in dem jeweiligen Hotel allein ließ. Nach ein paar Wochen dieses Spieles kramte ich eine kleine Kristallkugel hervor, die ich mir damals in Rumänien gekauft hatte, und beobachtete so meinen Geliebten.

Mein Herz wurde kalt und meine Gedanken schwarz, als ich sah, wie mein dunkler Lord, seine Nächte statt mit mir, in den zarten, jungen Armen einer Schamanin verbrachte.

Leider fand Tom mich auch dieses Mal, pflegte mich gesund und entschuldigte sich tausendfach. Da die Schamanin angeblich einen Liebeszauber auf ihn gelegt hatte, verzieh ich ihm noch ein weiteres Mal.

Für die nächsten Monate war alles wieder gut, doch nach ein paar neuen Ritualen und anderen Tränken, driftete er wieder von mir ab.

Traurig sah ich dem Wandel meines Gemahls zu. Nein, dieser Mann war nicht mehr der junge Tom Riddle, on den ich mich vor so langer Zeit unsterblich verliebt hatte!

(1953)

In unserer ersten Nacht in New Orleans hatte ich einen Albtraum. Ich träumte, dass mich mein einziger Geliebter und Mittelpunkt meines Lebens verlassen würde und ich ganz allein war.

Schweiß gebadet und am ganzen Leib zitternd wachte ich auf. Ich brauchte einen Moment, um zu bemerken, dass etwas über mich gebeugt war und mich fest hielt. Einen zweiten um zuerkennen, dass es Tom war, der mich ängstlich ansah und flüsterte, „Ich bin doch bei dir, Demona! Ich bin und bleibe doch immer bei dir!"

Wahrscheinlich hatte ich im Schlaf gesprochen, oder eher geschrieen, so wie der sechsundzwanzig Jährige mich ansah.

Doch er sah nicht aus wie 26, schon lange war die Jugend aus dem blassen Gesicht gewichen.

(1953/1954)

Zu Silvester 1953 waren wir in St. Petersburg und ich hielt es vor Einsamkeit nicht mehr aus. Seit unserem Aufenthalt in Ägypten hatte ich es aufgegeben meinen Ehemann auf die Rücker nach England anzusprechen. Ich hatte eingesehen, dass es keinen Sinn machte. Er würde erst dann nach England zurückehren, wenn er sich für stark genug hielt. Aber so wie es aussah, würde dies vielleicht nie der Fall sein! Also stellte ich ihm am Abend des 1.1.54 eine andere Frage.

„My Lord," fragte ich sanft, da ich wusste er konnte mich hören fuhr ich ohne zu warten fort, „wenn ihr mir schon nicht eure Liebe gewähren könnte, dann erlaubt mir doch wenigstens euch einen Erben zuschenken."

Der Mann schien lange zu überlegen, drehte sich dann langsam zu mir und streichelte über mein Haar. „Meine schöne Demona," lächelte er, „ich liebe dich doch."

Doch ich wusste, dies waren nur zur Gewohnheit gewordene Bewegungsabläufe!

„Nein Voldemort, du kannst nicht mehr lieben! Dein Machthunger ist zu groß!" widersprach ich ihm und wieder musste ich mit den Tränen kämpfen.

Noch länger als beim ersten Mal überlegte der Lord nun und flüsterte dann, mich vor Schmach nicht ansehend, „Ja, du hast ja Recht, Demona. Ich weiß schon lange nicht mehr was Liebe bedeutet. Doch bitte, meine Kleine…verlass mich nicht! Ich brauche dich!"

Kalt und freudlos lachte ich auf und sagte dann mit saurer Stimme, „Du brauchst nicht mich, sondern meinen Körper! Nur weil ich schön und reinblütig bin lässt du mich noch an deiner Seite stehen und liegen!"

Dann zog ich ihn auf mich und hauchte in sein Ohr, Wenn es mein Körper ist, den du so sehr begehrst, Lord Voldemort, mein schwarzer Magier, dann nimm ihn die!"

Ich spürte seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse, von meinem Hals immer tiefer wandernd und ergriff wie aus Gewohnheit sein schon erregtes Glied, um es für die Erfüllung meiner Plans vorzubereiten.

Das leise Stöhnen und die nun fast an meinen Schamlippen angekommenen Küsse ließen mich alles vergessen, außer dass er mich dies Mal schwängern würde!

Ungeduldig und mindestens so scharf wie er, zog ich ihn an mich und führte ihn ohne zu fragen ein.

Er stöhnte lustvoll auf und genau so stöhnte ich. Sein Rhythmus wurde mit dem meinen immer schneller, doch im Bett hatte immer noch ich die Oberhand und so kamen wir genüsslich zusammen.

Er küsste mich wie immer, flüsterte, „Du bist die Beste!", hatte unser voriges Gespräch total vergessen und schlief schnell ein.

Sobald ich mir sicher war, dass er tief und fest schlief, stieg ich leise aus dem Bett und prüfte mit einem einfachen Zauber, ob mein Tom auch alles richtig gemacht hatte.

Ja, definitiv schwanger!

Ich lächelte zufrieden, packte mit einem zweiten Zauberspruch meine Sachen und disapparierte.

Nach England, …nach Hause!

_Tja, nun geht sie nach Hause, aber wie wird man sie nach neun langen Jahren dort empfangen._

_Hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte bis jetzt!_

_Liebe Grüße _

_Lupina Riddle_


	5. Willkommen zu Hause!

„Guten Morgen, my Lady." Verbeugte sich Mark, der Hauself so tief wie eh und je, „Wen darf ich untertänigste melden?"

„Kennst du deine eigene Meisterin nicht, wenn sie vor dir steht!" schalt ich das Geschöpf und verpasste ihm einen Fußtritt, „Geh, führ mich zu meinen Eltern!"

Mit einer ängstlichen, noch tieferen Verbeugung drehte sich das unwürdige Tier um und brachte mich zum Frühstückssalon. Neun Jahre war es her, dass ich hier gewesen war, doch es sah alles noch genau so aus, wie an dem Tag, als ich mit meinem Liebsten durchgebrannt war.

Vor der Salontür angekommen schickte ich den Diener fort, ich wollte, dass meine Eltern mich erkannten, nicht von dem dummen Tier vorgewarnt wurden. Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch, während ich mein Haar richtete, öffnete die Flügeltüren und trat in den grünen Salon.

Es befanden sich drei Personen mehr in dem mit grünem Marmor ausgekleidetem Raum, als ich erwartet hatte. Meine Eltern, Rufus und Margarete, waren zwar definitiv älter geworden, jedoch unverkennbar dieselben. Sie hatte ich erwartet hier anzutreffen. Aber Eric, mein zwei Jahre älter Bruder, den ich überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte, er hatte bis zu meiner Abreise außer Haus gewohnt. Und auch die blonde Frau und das neben ihr sitzende Mädchen, die anscheinend zu meinem Bruder gehörten, gehörten meines Wissens nicht hierher.

Alles sah mich mit verwunderten Augen an, als ob sie mich nicht kennen würden und ich eine Fremde währe. Meine Mutter war die erste, die mich erkannte. Sie riss die Augen auf als wäre ich ein Geist, flüsterte meinen Namen und fiel dann in Ohnmacht.

Mein Vater und Eric sprangen auf und während der Herr des Hauses, mit einer Mine auf mich zukam, als ob er mich umbringen wollte, kümmerte sich mein Bruder um Margarete.

„Komm, Kind!" befahl er, packte schmerzhaft meinen Arm und führte mich in sein Arbeitszimmer.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, einfach so ohne ein Wort für _neun_ Jahre zu verschwinden und dann hier aufzutauchen, als ob nichts passiert wäre!" donnerte der alte Mann und verpasste mir eine Ohrfeige so stark, dass ich fast zu Boden gefallen wäre.

„Vater, ich…" wimmerte ich und richtete mich wieder auf, nur um von einem zweiten Schlag getroffen zu werden.

„Nein, Demona. Ich bin nicht mehr dein Vater!" erwiderte der schwarzhaarige Mann zornig, fast schreiend, „Du hast unsere Familie verraten, du gehörst nicht mehr zu uns! Geh jetzt, bevor-"

„Nein!" widersprach eine ruhige Stimme von der hinter mir liegenden Tür, „Sie bleibt hier, Vater! Wenn nicht als meine Schwester, dann als mein Gast!"

Mein Vater knurrte etwas, dass sich nach „Malfoy" anhörte und entließ mich mit einer Handbewegung.

„Hallo Eric." Sagte ich mit einem Lächeln, das so freundlich war wie ich es ihm geben konnte, als ich ihm gegenüber stand, „Danke."

„Bitte." meinte er klein laut und sah mich nicht an, „Dein Zimmer ist immer noch frei. Du willst dich sicher erst mal ausruhen."

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich brauche nicht schlafen, aber ich werd mich ein wenig frisch machen." stellte ich kalt fest und ging den Gang entlang, der zu meinem Zimmer führte.

„Du hast geheiratet?"

„Ja," antwortete Eric neben mir, „Laila Malfoy."

„Und wie heißt das Kind, sie ist hübsch wie ihre Mutter." wollte ich nun etwas weicher wissen.

„Sie sind nicht so schön wie du!" gab er traurig zu.

Verärgert blieb ich stehen und durchbohrte ihn mit meinen türkisen Augen, „Ich habe auch geheiratet und du weist genau, dass ich dich nichts von dir will! Also hör endlich auf so ein dummes Zeug zureden!"

„Sorry." seufzte mein Bruder, „Sie heißt Maria und ist grade fünf geworden."

„Seit wann lebst du wieder hier?" fragte ich eine Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf steigend, „Und was ist aus der Black geworden, ich dachte du wolltest sie heiraten!"

„Ja, wollte ich. Aber da du für tot gehalten wurdest, musste ich an deiner Stelle in die Malfoy Familie einheiraten." erklärte Eric mir.

Ich wusste, dass er diese Amy Black nie wirklich geliebt hatte, er hatte nur mich geliebt und tat es anscheinend immer noch. Das war ein Grund warum ich ihn nicht leiden konnte, doch mein abgrundtiefer Hass auf ihn rührte von einem Ereignis her, dass ich ihm nie verzeihen würde. Er hatte mich, als ich erst vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen war, vergewaltigt.

„Ich wohne seit deinem Verschwinden wieder hier." sprach er weiter, „Es hat Mutter sehr getroffen, dass du so ohne Nachricht, ohne Abschied weg gingst. Wir haben dich nach einem Jahr für tot erklärt. Warum hast du uns nie geschrieben, dass es dir gut ging? Du hättest ja nicht schreiben müssen, wo du bist!" Er war vor meiner Zimmertür stehen geblieben und sah mich verständnislos an.

Ihn nicht ansehend, ging ich an ihm vorbei und sagte nur, „Frag nicht, wenn du die Antwort nicht hören willst!"

„Du bist mit diesem Schlammbl-" stellte mein Bruder angeekelt fest, doch ich packte ihn am Kragen seines Umhangs und meine Augen flackerten leicht rötlich auf, als ich ihn gefährlich zischend warnte, „Nenn ihn noch ein Mal so und deine Witwe kann wieder nach hause gehen! Er ich nicht der Einzige, der stärker geworden ist, Eric!"

Ich ließ ihn los und verschwand in mein Zimmer. Sobald ich die große schwarze Flügeltür hinter mir geschlossen und mich der Leere meines Raumes versichert hatte, ließ ich meine Gefühlsmaske fallen und schmiss mich heulend auf mein weiches Himmelbett. Obwohl ich ihn erst vor knapp einer Stunde verlassen hatte, vermisste ich Tom schon jetzt unendlich!


	6. Essensbesuch

Gegen Mittag hatte ich mich wieder etwas beruhigt und nach einer kalten Dusche ging ich in das große Esszimmer um auf das Mittageassen zu warten. Auf dem Weg dort hin begegnete ich außer Hauselfen niemandem und war auch irgendwie froh darüber. Natürlich hatte ich keinen anderen Empfang erwartet, aber mit einem Rauswurf oder mit Eric hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

Nach dem Essen würde ich meinen Bruder um seine Eule bitten, damit ich Snape fragen konnte ob und wann ich ihn besuchen durfte.

Ludwig Snape war damals in meiner Schulzeit, neben Tom und Mara Jade, einer meiner wenigen richtigen Freunde gewesen. Er war es auch gewesen, der mir vor so vielen Jahren ohne zufragen „Für wen?" oder „Warum?", den tödlichen Schlaftrunk gebraut hatte, es würde mir sicher gut tun ihn wieder zusehen.

Im Speisesaal angekommen, setzte ich mich auf einen der zwischen Kamin und Essenstafel stehenden grünen Sessel und starrte wartend in die kalte Feuerstelle.

„Was wohl Tom gerade macht?" fragte ich mich ein wenig traurig, „Er müsste inzwischen bemerkt haben, dass ich weck bin. Er wird mich sicher bald finden."

Ich hatte ihn nicht gerne allein gelassen, zugewöhnt war ich an seine Gegenwart, an seine Stärke. Obwohl, ich war wirklich nicht mehr so schwach, wie damals, als ich mich noch vor meinem Verwandlungslehrer hüten musste! Denn zu Beginn unserer Reise hatte auch ich ein paar der Rituale mitgemacht und einige der Tränke getrunken. Doch bald hatte ich bemerkt, dass wir dadurch mehr und mehr auseinander drifteten und do hatte ich damit aufgehört.

Trotzdem war ich mir sicher, dass ich sowohl meinen Vater als auch meinen Bruder ohne weitere Anstrengungen besiegen konnte.

Die Flügeltüren öffneten sich und ich sah auf. Es waren Laila und ihre Tochter, die sich als erste zum essen einfanden. Lächelnd stand ich auf und begrüßte sie freundlich. Sie erwiderte den Gruß, lächelte jedoch nicht und setzte sich, ihre Tochter hinter sich her schleifend, an die Tafel. Ärgerlich bemerkte ich, dass sie auf meinem Platz saß, doch wenn ich hier leben wollte, würde ich mich eben anpassen müssen. Eric trat kurz danach ein und weiß mir einen Platz an dem großen schwarzen Marmortisch zu.

Nach dem auch meine Eltern eingetroffen waren, sie behandelten mich wie einen Gast, freundlich und nett, doch nicht wie eine Tochter, begannen wir schweigend zu essen.

„Mama hat gesagt," erzählte mir das Mädchen plötzlich, mit kalter hochnäsiger Stimme, „Das du wieder verschwinden sollst" Du gehörst hier nicht her!"

„Maria!" zischte ihre Mutter empört. Sie wollte noch mehr sagen, vielleicht eine Entschuldigung, aber der spitze Schrei eines der Hauselfen unterbrach sie. Der Schrei war aus der nahe gelegenen Eingangshalle gekommen und brach so plötzlich ab, wie er erklungen war.

„_Er ist hier_!" dachte ich halb panisch, halb erfreut.

Im nächsten Moment sprangen die Flügeltüren auf und ein giftgrüner Blitz schoss an mir vorbei. Das Kind, welches neben mir saß, schrie erstickt auf und fiel vom Stuhl. Laila schrie ebenfalls, doch nur vor entsetzen, genau wie meine Mutter. Die jedoch wurde angesichts des Mörders ihrer Enkeltochter abermals ohnmächtig, ihre Nerven waren schon immer zu schwach gewesen.

Mich aus meiner Starre lösend, in die mich der Anblick des_ sehr_ zornigen Toms versetzt hatte, versuchte ich zu disapparieren, doch natürlich hatte mein Ehemann bereits einen Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, der dies verhinderte.

Auch Lailas Kreischen verstummte, nach einem zweiten Todesfluch.

„Demona, komm her und ich verschone deine restliche Familie!" verlangte der dunkle Lord mit gebieterischer Stimme von mir und schweigend, ohne Eric oder meinen Vater anzusehen, stand ich auf, trat zu ihm und kniete mich vor ihm hin.

„Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern, my Lord, aber ich musste einfach meine Familie wieder sehen!"

„Und?" fragte Riddle, dessen Augen wie Feuer loderten, mit einer Stimme, die verriet, dass er wusste, wie meine Familie auf meine Rücker reagiert hatte.

„Wenn ihr es erlaubt, my Lord, würde ich noch Snape besuchen, oder wenigstens mit ihm sprechen und dann wäre ich geehrt wieder an eurer Seite zu sein." bat ich untertänig meinen Mann, die Stimme so fest wie möglich.

„Du weißt, ich werde dich über all finden!" stellte Tom warnend fest, ich nickte, immer noch kniend und er fuhr fort, „Ich lass dich für eine Stunde gehen, wenn du deine Mutter dafür opferst."

Ohne zu zögern, ich konnte eigentlich meine ganze Familie nicht leiden, stand ich langsam nickend auf und wand mich mit erhobenen Zauberstab zu meinen Eltern um.

„Nein, dass wirst du nicht tun, Demona!" zürnte mein Vater und sprach einen seiner stärksten Flüche. Der Spruch prallte nutzlos von mir ab, ohne dass ich ihn überhaupt blocken musste. Mit einer lässigen Bewegung meiner linken Hand erwarb ich mir die vier Zauberstäbe der Erwachsenen, übergab sie meinem Meister und tötete meine immer noch ohnmächtige Mutter.

Mit einem fragenden Blick wand ich mich zu meinem Geliebten um und als dieser nickte, disapparierte ich.

_Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen zu krass, aber ich finde es ist die gerechte Strafe._

_Vielen, vielen Dank für eure bisherigen Reviews. _


	7. Besuch bei einem alten Freund

Das Haus der Snapes war bei weitem nicht so vornehm, wie mein Elternhaus, doch mindestens genauso vertieft in die dunklen Künste. Da es keine Hauselfen gab, apparierte ich in eine lehre Eingangshalle und rief fragend, „Ludwig? Bist du hier?"

Die Tür rechts von mir öffnete sich und ein sehr blasser, schlanker Mann mit strähnigem, schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar und einer harken Nase trat hinaus.

„Sie wünschen?" fragte er kalt und unfreundlich.

„Ludwig!" gegen fragte ich, erkannte meinen alten Freund und umarmte ihn herzlich lächelnd.

„Demona!" lachte der Mann und es hörte sich an, als ob er das Lachen schon fast verlernt hatte. „Wo ist denn Tom?" fügte er hinzu, sich suchend umsehend und wand sich immer noch lächelnd aus meiner Umarmung.

„Bei mir zu Hause. Er hat meine Schwägerin und meine kleine Nichte umgebracht, nachdem ich weg gelaufen bin." erklärte ich zögernd, auf den Boden sehend.

„Bist du ok?" Ludwigs Stimme klang besorgt und er führte mich in das Wohnzimmer seines Hauses.

„Nein!" seufzte ich, setzte mich in einen der schwarzen Sessel und erzählte ihm kurz, was seit meinem Abschluss vor gefallen war. Als ich geendet hatte, war bereits die hälfte meiner Zeit verstrichen.

„Wenn du mir geschrieben hättest, hätte ich dir Gift schicken können." Stellte Snape fest, doch ich konnte sehr wohl sehen, dass er es nicht guthieß mich selbst zu töten.

„Er hat es mir verboten, _jeglichen_ Briefkontakt. Weis nicht warum, aber ich denke er wollte einfach niemanden wissen lassen, wo wir uns gerade befanden oder, dass wir überhaupt noch leben." Erklärte ich ihm, auf meine Uhr blickend.

„Willst du wirklich wieder mit ihm gehen?" fragte er nach einer Pause.

„Ich muss. Wenn ich nicht in der gegebenen Zeit wieder komme, wird er herkommen, dich töten und mich mit oder gegen meinen Willen mitnehmen." sagte ich fast traurig, „Aber ich will es ganzsicher nicht!"

„Ich habe einen Trank hier, der dich innerhalb von Sekunden tötet. Du könntest mit Tom gehen und -" schlug er vor, doch ich unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung und sah in das schwarze Feuer des Kamins.

„Nein, ich will nicht mehr sterben, Ludwig. Aber trotzdem, danke." sagte ich mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Aber ich dachte, du -"

„ich bin schwanger von ihm!" stellte ich gefühllos fest und sah in seine dunkel braunen Augen, „Gegen seinen Willen."

„Oh!" machte Snape, nun verstehend und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „Warum will er keinen Erben von dir?"

„Auch das weiß ich nicht genau, er meinte, ein Baby würde unsere Reise nur verzögern." meinte ich und seufzte, „Doch allein halte ich das mit ihm nicht mehr aus! Diese Augen…" Erinnernd schloss ich die Lieder voll entsetzen, „rot wie Rubine und überhaupt kann man ihn gar nicht wieder erkennen!"

Die Wohnzimmertür wurde geöffnet und eine Frau mit zu einem langen Zopf zusammen gebundenen schwarzen Haaren trat mit erst zornigem, dann als sie mich sah verwirrtem Blick herein.

„Was willst du hier, Elise? Ich habe Besuch!" verlangte Ludwig zu wissen und erklärte mir, „Das ist meine Frau."

„Man war ich lange weg!" dachte ich wehmütig, „Alle sind verheiratet!"

„Guten Tag, Mrs. Snape." grüßte ich die immer noch verwunderte Frau, „Ich bin nur eine alte Klassenkameraden ihres Mannes."

Sie nickte nur wortlos und ging hinaus.

„Sch dir doch eine Kameradin, zumindest solange du das Kind nicht hast." meinte Snape, ohne das Benehmen seiner Frau zu erklären.

„Auch dass hat er mir verboten. Er will mich ganz für sich allein!" gab ich tonlos zur Antwort, „Und ich denke mal, wenn er erfährt, dass ich sein Kind trage, wird er dafür sorgen, dass es niemals lebendig geboren wird!"

Langsam nickte mein Gegenüber, tief in Gedanken und sprach dann leise, „Du sagtest, er weiß wo du bist?"

Traurigen Blickes nickte ich.

„Hast du schon mal versucht in deiner Schlangenform zu entkommen?" fragte er mich, immer noch in Gedanke.

„Nein, aber was sollte das denn bringen? Er weiß doch, dass ich meine Gestallt wechseln kann." gab ich zu bedenken.

„Ja, aber ich bezweifle, dass er dich aufspüren kann, wenn du eine Schlange bist." erklärte Ludwig und sah auf seine Uhr, „Du solltest gehen."

Auf meine eigene Uhr sehen, nickte ich traurig, stand auf und sagte, „Danke fürs Zuhören, war schön, wieder mal mit dir zureden. Aber ich denke nicht, dass das mit der Schlangenform klappt."

Ich umarmte ihn und nachdem wir uns mit einem „Machs gut!" verabschiedet hatten, disapparierte ich.

Natürlich würde ich die Idee meines alten Freundes ausprobieren, doch ich wollte nicht, dass er wusste was ich vorhatte, damit er keine Zielscheibe für Tom wurde!


	8. Der Brief

Voldemort empfing mich mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch, der mich zu Boden sinken ließ, doch ich erlaubte es mir nicht aufzuschreien.

„Bleibst du nun bei mir, oder muss ich alle deine Verwandten töten, bevor du mir gehorsam leistest?" fragte Tom, als er den Fluch aufgehoben hatte und deine Augen waren immer noch feuerrot.

„Nein, my Lord. Ich werde gehorsam sein!" log ich demütig.

„Gut dann las uns nach Hause gehen." befahl er und wir disapparierten.

Zwei Monate zwang ich mich noch bei meinem einstmals so geliebten Ehemann zubleiben, doch dann begann meine Schwangerschaft sichtbar zu werden und ich musste aufbrechen.

An einem schönen Dienstagabend setzte ich mich an den kleinen Schreibtisch unseres Hotelzimmers. Wir waren inzwischen nach Italien gereist. Tom war ausgegangen und würde erst gegen Morgen nach einem weiteren Ritual wieder kommen.

_Meine liebe Lupina,_

Schrieb ich und meine Augen begannen feucht zu werden, während ich den Brief schrieb.

_Ich weiß nicht, ob ich lange genug lebe, um dir das Leben zu schenken,_

_doch wenn du diesen Brief ließt werde ich tot sein._

_Wahrscheinlich durch die Hand deines Vaters._

_Ich liebe dich jetzt schon von ganzem Herzen und ich möchte,_

_dass du das nie vergisst, dass du aus reiner Liebe gezeugt wurdest._

_Auch wenn dein Vater dir etwas anderes erzählt!_

_Und auch wenn er mich tötet, werde ich ihn immer lieben._

_Warum weiß ich nicht, aber vielleicht, weil ich weiß, wie er früher war._

_Ich hoffe inständig, dass du, mein geliebtes, schönes Kind_

_diesen Brief nie bekommst und wir eine glückliche Familie werden,_

_doch dafür stehen die Chancen viel zu schlecht!_

_Ich kann dir nur ein Geschenk machen, mein liebes Mädchen_

_und das ist ein Tarnumhang, den ich von meiner Mutter bekommen habe._

_Er liebt in einem Verließ in Gringotts, Nr. 656._

_Du brauchst keinen Schlüssel für dieses Verließ, _

_du musst nur ein Parselmund sein._

_Viel Glück auf deinem Weg mein Kind und bitte verzeih mir, _

_dass ich dich nicht aufziehen kann._

_Deine Mutter, Demona Rice Riddle_

Ich richtete mich auf und faltete den Brief zusammen. Wenn die Zeit nicht so knapp wäre, hätte ich noch so viel mehr geschrieben, doch dies musste reich.

Mein Weg, der mich weg von meiner Liebe führt, endete bei Ludwig. Er half mir mich vor meinem Mann versteckt zuhalten. Bis zu der Geburt meiner kleinen Tochter blieb ich in der Gestallt einer Schlange. Dann jedoch musste ich mich zurück verwandeln. Es ging alles gut.

Ich verbrachte ein ganzes, glückliches Jahr mit meiner Tochter in Irland. Doch dann fand uns Lord Voldemort doch und er glaubte mir nicht, dass es sein Kind war.

_Hier endet die Geschichte über Demona. Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_eure Lupina Riddle_


End file.
